Peel Sessions: patestapes.com collection
These are all (I Think) of my Peel Sessions in chronological order from 79 ish to 94 ish *probably spelt badly. The one with asterisks are online. *Further note - as of October 2016 the files are in the process of being transferred to the Pates Tapes Soundcloud page. 66 files have now been uploaded, please scroll down to see these. Original Patestapes *Joy Division – Warsaw *Joy Division 79/1 & 11-12/79* *Joy Division Live Manchester 79/6/04 I *Joy Division Live Manchester 79/6/04 II *Joy Division / New Order Sessions Edited *New Order + Demo Recordings* *Running With Zebras *Shambeko! Say Wah!* *Kid Bryan:The Higsons* previously two separate files *Seething Wells / The Corporation* *Laurel + Hardy / Vital Excursions* *The Passage / Personal Column* *Personal Column / Passage* *Personal Column:Black* *The Farm: Steel Pulse* *The Smiths* *The Frank Chickens / Sophisticated Boom Boom* *Diagram Brothers / Chevalier Brothers* *Zerra One Part I* *Sophisticated Boom Boom - Bone Orchard *Zerra One: Kiss Dare* formerly Zerra One Part II *Skeletal Family *Higsons/ The Men They Couldn't Hang *Fuzztones: Moodists* *Doctor Calculus / Scarlet Timpani* *Skiff Skatts: Nightingales* 11 March 1985 / 18 March 1985 *Skiff Skatts:Scarlet Timpani *Scarlet Timpany:Skiff Skatts *Ivor Cutler / Shriekback* *Fuzztones *Juggernauts: Onward Int* *Juggernauts / My Interview With Peel 1991* *The Vibes / The Nightingales *Nightingales / Vibes* *Nightingales-Vibes II either this tape or the one 2 up has now been combined with the one 1 up. *Loudon Wainwright: Meekons* *Half Man Half Biscuit / June Brides* second side added *10,000 Maniacs: Meat Whiplash* *Vandergraffer International / Lash Larriot * *Lash Larriot / Vandergraffer International *Festive Fifty Part I* *Festive Fifty Part II* *Festive Fifty Part III* *Festive Fifty Part IV* *Bog Shed:Red Letter Day* *Foyer Des Arts* *14 Iced Bears / Half Man Half Biscuit* *Half Man Half Biscuit / 14 Iced Bears now incorporated into abov e *Eden Crop / Primitives* *McCarthy / Rote Kapelle *Colorblind James Experience / Birdland *Birdland / Colorblind James Experience *Tunnel Frenzies Part I *Tunnel Frenzies Part II *Jack TarsI* *No Means No / Blast First* *Bob / Dinosaur Jr *Dinousaur Jr / Bob *Inspiral Carpets* also a snippet of 24 October 1989 *More Fiends Pt 1 *More Fiends Pt II *Happy Flowers:Pixies* *The Farm *First Offence / Pixies *Pixies / First Offense *Arson Garden: Primal Scream* 16 March 1991 / 24 February 1991 / 18 May 1991 *Beatnick Filmstars Part I *Beatnick Filmstars Part II *Gunshot / Jesus Lizard *Jesus Lizard / Gunshot see Inside out below *Illustrious: Action Swingers* 09 May 1992 / 08 May 1992 *Daniel Johnson *The Faith Healers *The Fall *Wedding Present *Bikini Kill-Senseless Things / Gag *Shadowy Men / Breed *Roller Skate Skinny *Senseless Things *Polvo / Gag *Stereolab *Senseless Things* *Pavement *Cop Shoot Cop / Headcleaner* *Inside Out: Pixies* previously shared as Jesus Lizard / Gunshot *Shonen Knife* 18 July 1992 / 24 July 1992 *Shonen Knife:The Moles* *Loop Guru / Ween I *Loop Guru / Ween II *Loop Guru / Ween III *Loop Guru / Ween IV *Snap Dragons: Band Of Susans* *Chumbawamba* expanded '' *Shonen Knife / Faith Healers Part I *Shonen Knife / Faith Healers Pt II *Jacobs Mouse / Free Fall *Terminal Hoedown / Jacobs Mouse *Jacobs Mouse / Free Fall *Fun-Da-Mental / Huggy Bear *Huggy Bear / Superchunk *Stereolab / Edsel Auctioneer* *Pond* *Flamin' Lips : House Of Love* *Stereolab / Huggy /Edsel *Seaweed / Irresistible Urge *Kitchens Of Distinction* *Drop 19's: Unsane * 09 January 1993 / 15 January 1993 *Mr Ray's Wig World / Bivouac *Huggy Bear* *Unsane *Aphex B Edit *Aphex B Edit *Manifesto: PJ Harvey *Ultraviolets *Peel Out In The States Part I* *Peel Out In The States Part II* *Peel Out In The States III *Peel Out In The States IV* *Peel Out In The States V *Peel Out In The States VII *Peel Out In The States XI *Peel Out In The States Vols 5, 6, 8-10 Soundcloud *As of November 2017 there were 73 tapes on the Soundcloud site. Some of these appear to be versions already shared, but some are new. Ps now 86 as of June 2019 *2-5BZ FROM TURKEY - 6th May 2003 *14 Iced Bears / Half Man Half Biscuit - 25th November 1986 *10,000 Maniacs: Meat Whiplash - 28th October 1985 *Arson Garden - 16 March 1991 / 24 February 1991 / 18 May 1991 *Ballboy - 7th December 2000 *Bauhaus: The Adverts - 3rd January 1980 ''This is the HangtheDJ version *Belle & Sebastian - Bundu Boys - 10th July 2001 *Biffy Clyro - 24th February 2004 *Big Flame / Great Leap Forward - 08 June 1987 *Billy Bragg - Weather Profits - 1st December 1986 *Bogshed - Twang 05 March 1986 this is the John Leonhard's Dad's version? *Camera Obscura - 22nd January 2004 *Colour Blind James Experience / Birdland edited bits of late 1989 then a new '''side of 30th October 1989 *Derrero - 18th April 2001 *Diagram Brothers / Chevalier Brothers - 9th June 1983 *Dinosaur Jr / Bob - 07 November 1989 / 16 November 1989 '''new *Dreadzone Live At Maida Vale - 16th January 2002 *Drop 19s / Unsane 09 January 1993 / 15 January 1993 *Flesh For Lulu / Pale Fountains - 06 September 1982 *The Frank Chickens / Sophisticated Boom Boom* 15th June 1983 *Fripp & Eno / Bridget St. John / Jack the Lad - 18th December 1973 *Gang Of Four / Molestors - 6th February 1979 *Hole / A House - 13th March 1992 *Illustrious: Action Swingers 09 May 1992 / 08 May 1992 *Inspiral Carpets 06 November 1989 also a snippet of 24 October 1989 *James Yorkston And The Athletes - 24th April 2003 *John Chibidura Tembo Brothers - 8th January 1990 *LASH LARRIOT & THE LONG RIDERS • VANDERGRAFFER INTERNATIONAL - 30 December 1985 new side b *Laura Cantrell Live At Peel Acres - 8th May 2003 *Leatherface - 16th January 1993 *Marauders - 12th February 2002 *New Order Killing Joke - 14th May 1981 *Nina Nastasia - 1st May 2003 *No Means No - 26 October 1989 *PJ Harvey - 12th March 1993 *Peel Sessions Buzzcocks Damned - 28th May 1979 *Red Letter Day Bogshed 21 April 1986 *Scarlet Timpani Dr Calculus 20 February 1985 *Scritti Politti Amazulu - 7th July 1982 *Seething Wells / The Corporation - 18 November 1982 *Shonen Knife:The Moles - 28th November 1992 *Stereolab / Edsel Auctioneer* - 30th October 1993 *The Baptist Generals - 27th March 2003 *The Dodgems - Elti Fits - 18 December 1979 Here! I did that one Weatherman22 (talk) 01:18, June 4, 2019 (UTC) *The Fall - Ivor Cutler - 23rd March 1983 *The Fall - Kit - Pixies - 3rd January 1990 *The Four Brothers - Prong - Ruthless Rap Assassin - 26th December 1989 *The Fuzztones - Moodists 31 July 1985 *The Juggernauts: Onward Int 2nd January 1985 *Half Man Half Biscuit / June Brides 20th November 1985 *Nightingales / Vibes 22nd April 1985 *Personal Column / Passage* 23rd November 1982 *Senseless Things - 20th November 1993 *The Smiths - 21st June 1983 *Snap Dragons: Band Of Susans *Orb - Ugly Music Show 20th January 1991 *Orb 18th January 1990 *UB40 PIL 2nd January 1980 *Tunnel Frenzies - 04 January 1990 14 November 1989 (some new) *Laurel + Hardy / Vital Excursions *Zerra 1 - 6th and 28th June 1983 *Wolfhounds Cud - seems to be torrent versiuo of 10 June 1987 *Loudon Wainright III - copy of 21 November 2002 *Mascis copy of 03 April 2003 Category:Lists Category:Pates Tapes